An Excerpt
by moiradeathwidow
Summary: An excerpt from an author's note from one of the books published years after the Fifth Blight. An outsider's glimpse of what may have happened during the Blight and a possible tale of love.


Hey there! I've finally had the guts to post something, so here we are! This is an excerpt from a fictional book that was written 300 years after the 5th Blight. I've tried my best to edit this entry and this is the first, so I'm sorry for any historical errors! I know that some parts on this excerpt/story are similar to someone else's fanfiction's theme and for the love of the Maker, I can't remember whose since I've read hundreds stories. So, I apologize! If you realize that this looks like inspired by your idea, please accept my thanks and PM me if possible. Thank you! Reviews and criticisms are greatly appreciated.

The poem is my orginal creation last 2010 and can be found on my Blogspot account. Dragon Age is Bioware's and I'm just taking a stroll on their sandbox. Aye, it's big one, indeed.

* * *

**Excerpt on the Author's Note of Ferelden: A Short History of a Once Blighted Nation:**

**There** is piece of paper (which is preserved until today along with a perfectly preserved rose, which continues to baffle learned masters until today, in the former mage's tower, Kinloch Hold) found in the personal effects of the famous King Alistair Theirin, the bastard son of Maric Theirin of the Calenhad bloodline and a former Grey Warden (_please see page 400 for 5th Blight and page 145 for Calenhad Bloodline_), dated during the 5th Blight. Whether it was King Alistair who wrote the note (which was popularly opposed since the poem written within is referring to a male) or someone else, has not been proven. But scholars and researchers has not been naught of speculations, most of them pointing to the legendary Grey Warden and proclaimed Hero of Ferelden, Elissa Cousland (_please see page 304 for the Ferelden Grey Wardens_).

**Speculations** has it that the legendary Grey Warden, who died during the Battle at Fort Drakon while killing the powerful Archdemon, had an intimate relationship with King Alistair. Rumors after rumors had sprouted revolving the two heroes which died immediately after King Alistair announced that he would marry Queen Anora, widow of the former King Cailan (_please see page 145 for reference on the Calenhad bloodline and the Battle at Ostagar_) and daughter to Teryn Loghain Mac Tir, Hero of River Dane (_please see page 200 for the Orlesian Occupation and Ferelden's liberation_).

**Many** historical records had been found in regards with the adventures of the Grey Wardens during the 5th Blight (_see page 400 for 5th Blight_) but surprisingly, few of them held any references to the personal stories of King Alistair Theirin and Warden Elissa Cousland. More surprisingly, these personal accounts can be found on many conflicting sources. Most can be found on the songs and published works by the fabled Orlesian bard, Leli (whose real name is not known), some military records in Par Vollen, a diary of a former Antivan Crow Master, legends from Orzammar, the archaeological tablets left by the Dalish Elves (who was last seen 200 years ago) and many, small tales that can be passed as campfire stories if one is not of knowledge of the Ferelden history.

**It** has been 300 years ago (taking on account the time this book is written) since the last Blight ended and up until this time, the legend of the Grey Warden's sacrifice to save Thedas from the 5th Blight is not yet forgotten. Perhaps it's because of the romanticism of it; perhaps the mystery; or just because the heroes that played a large part on that tale has been able to retain their secrets, making them untouchable.

**I**, Brother Adrian of the Ferelden's Scholars, will continue to work on the pieces that was left on that dark part of our history. As this is already the end for this book, let me share with you the copy of the poem found in that crumbling piece of paper:

**_I love the way he held my very soul_**

**_and the touch of gray warmth_**

**_on his amber eyes_**

**_when the moon hangs so softly on the coal-black skies_**

**_and let the midnight music find it's way_**

**_on yearning hearts left astray._**

**_I love the way he used to say my name_**

**_and how he caresses me_**

**_on cold evenings_**

**_when the world curls itself to a dreamless sleep_**

**_and let the silence fall once so deep_**

**_on the dying embers that once blazed._**

**_I love how his scent carry me to the unknown_**

**_and the sweet echo of words_**

**_on bygone days_**

**_when tonight, the mere presence of his voice_**

**_and warm eyes promises to pierce_**

**_my already scarred heart_**

_(the last part of the readable script; speculated that the last piece of the note has been torn off hastily)_.

**Theories** on who wrote this poem had led to creations of literary pieces and below is the excerpt from one of the most popular fiction written in regards with the romanticism and mystery surrounding the Grey Wardens:

**_Excerpt from Sister Cassandra's authors note on the novel, Of the Grey, which is greatly inspired with this poem_**:

"_... It is said of the Old Legends in Orzammar, and of the tales being shared by women to their children and of maidens to their lovers, that the Grey Warden King Alistair had come back to the Deep Roads to face his final battle. It is said he was the same, as if the years had been kind but if one sees his eyes, they were haunted, full of sadness and there is something else, something akin to longing. They said that he had drank ale with the dwarves and when the time came, he was escorted on the gates of the Deep Roads with an elderly dwarf, whom they have said, the King's companion during the Blight. It is said that his eyes had hardened and his resolve to face death was unwavering as he walked towards the gates. They said that he stopped once and very carefully, drew a small paper (if paper or cloth, it is unsure) from one of the small allowance in his armor. It is said that he had whispered something, eyes closed and pressed the paper to his lips while tears streaming from his eyes. What had happened afterwards was unknown, for they gates have closed and the legend of the 5th Blight's heroes had finally been ended, forever. ..__"_

**This** poem that has, perhaps, given us an idea on what the legends really say about the heroes of the old. We cannot say for certain if this poem is written to reflect what the Grey Warden King or the Warden Elissa or perhaps, one of their companions had felt during the Blight. Or maybe we are overreaching, this might only be written to pass the time. But, we must admit, that it is a much better thought that this is written by the legendary Warden Elissa herself, during camp on one cold night, nursing her broken heart and finding release on verses. That's much better I would say, since that would assure us that they were once humans too and like us, they have loved and hurt and dreamed. And like them, we can achieve greatness ; and if we can really be like them, be the hope during the darkest of times.

* * *

****About the Author:**

Brother Adrian is an accomplished master scholar of the Ferelden's Order of Knowledge. He had written many works including: Ferelden, A Short History of a Once Blighted Nation and the most controversial, The Grey Wisdom, which tells of the ancient order of the Grey Wardens. He is also a well-respected cheese connoisseur, having discovered many uses for cheese on cooking which became popular in Orlais, Ferelden and some parts in Tevinter. Brother Adrian currently lives in Highever with his wife and the famous painter, Leora and their four cats.


End file.
